pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Swift Heart Rabbit Ultimate Mayhem Style)
Swift Heart Rabbit Ultimate Mayhem's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Dot Warner (Animaniacs) *Jill - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Bill - Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - ShiroPetitchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Chamametchi (Tamagotchi) *Joy - Sally Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Sadness - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Disgust - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Anger - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Mr. Nervous (The Mr. Men Show) *Bing Bong - Cubot (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Jill's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Bill's Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Meg - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *3 Year Old Meg - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Commander Zurg (The Spacebots) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) *Jordan's Joy - SpongeBob SquarePants *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Timmy McNulty (Rugrats) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Lovelitchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Masami (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Braixen (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Summer *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Marill (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Snivy (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (Swift Heart Rabbit Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Swift Heart Rabbit Ultimate Mayhem Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Swift Heart Rabbit Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Sally Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Swift Heart Rabbit Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Bubbles We Should Cry *Inside Out (Swift Heart Rabbit Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Slappy Squirrel Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Swift Heart Rabbit Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Loyal Heart Dog My Bad *Inside Out (Swift Heart Rabbit Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Mr. Nervous Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Swift Heart Rabbit Ultimate Mayhem Style): Dot Warner's First Date? *Inside Out (Swift Heart Rabbit Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Sally Cat.png|Sally Cat as Joy Bubbles ready-1-.png|Bubbles as Sadness Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Anger Dot 1.jpg|Dot Warner as Riley Anderson Cubot.png|Cubot as Bing Bong Category:Swift Heart Rabbit Ultimate Mayhem Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG